Aoi Hitomi
by Kislev-sempai
Summary: Una colección de pequenos fics de K y K. "Aoi Hitomi" Ojos azules Pov- Kenshin- El nos relata como fue que perdio a aquellas orbes azulinas, en un vano intento de perpetuar la eternidad. "Pero no importa lo que pase mañana de nuevo te amaré" Parte I
1. 11 de Marzo

_**11 de marzo**_

Desde hace unos días que me siento muy triste. Recordé el atentado del 11 de Marzo en Madrid. Se me hacia un nudo en la garganta al pensar en que fueron vidas, fueron persona a las que perdimos. Cada una de ellas tenían sueños, ilusiones, y nadie tuvo el derecho de quitarles la oportunidad de realizarlos. ¡No somo piezas de ajedrez! Uff!

Creo que cuando en los noticieros dicen "191 muerto y 1857 heridos", no nos ponemos a pensar que no son solo números, que cada vida cegada en ese moustroso acontecimiento valía mucho más que todo el walt stret, por que nada ni nadie llenara el vació que dejo esa persona en el universo. Nadie merecía ese final. Yo no creo que haga falta que sea un once de marzo para recordarles, el dolor no espera el aniversario para dañarnos por ese acontecimiento. Así que dedicado a ellos, escribí una pequeña historia.

Este fic esta completamente basado en una canción de LODVG "Jueves" . Espero les guste.

_**Primer y único Acto**_

¡Ya es de día en Madrid!

Abro mis ojos al nuevo amanecer en esta ciudad, mientras pequeños rayos dorados traspasan las persianas para dibujarse en el umbral de mi ventana.

El piso de mi habitación esta frió pero debo levantarme para ir a la escuela y ver si tengo la oportunidad de verte y quizás en caer en la remotamente posibilidad de que un milagro ocurra, y que los astros celestes se alinean de forma increíble en el universo para que yo pueda cobrar el valor de mirarte el rostro y, poder pronunciar alguna palabra.

Camino hacia la venta para correr la cortina y abrir las ventanas. El viento fresco entre en la habitación y me veo extrañando tus bellos ojos cristalinos, en los que me pierdo irremediablemente cuando estas cerca. Estoy nerviosa y mis manos me tiemblan, estoy ansiosa por llegar al tren este día. ¡Hoy será un día muy especial, lo puedo presentir!

Debo apresurarme si quiero llegar a tiempo y usar el asiento de enfrente.

-----.-----.------

Salgo de casa a un paso lánguido pero tenuemente apresurado y ansioso. Mi padre ha ido ya trabajar, lo note un poco cansado esta mañana. No somos muy comunicativos, pero me gustaría que descansara mas y no se como decírselo. Temo que lo tome mal, desde que tengo memoria, es decir desde que murió mama, el es muy irritable a los comentarios. Pero es gran padre, pese a todo.

Yo, bueno tengo que terminar la preparatoria. Me gusta mucho el diseño grafico así que me orientare hacia esa carrera o quizás a arquitectura. No soy muy inteligente pero soy buena en matemáticas y la armonización de formas y colores.

En cambio se ve que tu eres muy listo, e inteligente. Además de apuesto. En ese aspecto yo… no podría estar a tu altura. En cambio si yo…

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista. **_

_**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**_

Quizás podría tener razón al albergar un poco de esperanza. Pero no, no soy guapa ni lista, soy mas bien sencilla y despistada. Tu no te fijas en personas como yo, tan simples y ordinarias. Seguramente te verías bien junto con chicas como las que salen en la tele, modelos, actrices… o quizás te gusten esas muchachas dulces e inocentes que cambian el mundo de los que le rodean. De esas que ven el mundo de colores, ilusión y alegría; que solo conoces una vez en tu vida que son muy especiales y que no cambiarias.

Quizás te fijarías un poco en mi si yo fuera como alguna de ellas y sí yo no fuera yo… yo quizás**…**

_**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**_

_**Y preguntarte quién eres.**_

¡EL silbido del tren me dio un susto! Sin darme cuenta ya estoy en la estación, sé que pronto tu aparecerás. El corazón me golpe fuertemente en el pecho. ¡Por que soy tan cobarde al pensar en ti!

Entro en el vagón y las personas van tomando su asiento. Como siempre somos los mismo cada quien conoce su sitio y se los adjunta como su propiedad. Yo voy a mió y estoy muy nerviosa. Me siento y miro a través de la ventana, procurando ser optimista, pero no me sale muy bien.

Giro mi rostro hacia la entrada y te veo, tu traes tu maletín de siempre y un traje negro nuevo.

**  
**_**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**_

_**Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.**_

Ni siquiera una mirada, ni nada. Por mucho empeño que le ponga tu no sabes que existo y yo no tengo el valor de hacértelo saber. Hoy me puse mi falda favorita, es azul celeste, a pesar del frió quise usarla. Pensé que tal vez tu me notarias, es tonto, lo se, pero todos dicen que me ven bonita usándolo junto con mi "siempre usado y como nuevo" listón favorito azul.

Como habrás notado el azul es mi color favorito, en realidad es toda la gama de los ultravioletas, pero entre ellos resalta el azul y el celeste. Quizás tenga que ver con el color de mis ojos, no se. Todos dicen que son bonitos, a mi gustan mucho los tuyos, son del color mas hermoso que haya visto, es como el paisaje de un atardecer en el mar.

Estoy nerviosa y procuro de forma, quizás, inconciente llamar tu atención. Es como un grito silencioso para que me notes aunque sea un poco. Miro para los costados de forma distraída. Recorro con mis ojos al tren como inspeccionado los alrededores, empiezo a jugar con mis manos temblorosas. Me mantengo quieta unos momentos y de modo mal disimulado levanto los ojos.

_**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_

_**Se inundan mis pupilas.**_

Siento un escozor en mis ojos, las lagrimas amenazan con salir. No, eso seria demasiado. Trago duro, me duele la garganta al hacerlo.

Nunca sabrás que existo, que pienso en ti cada mañana. Y que eres un buen motivo para sonreír y ser mejor. No, no lo sabrás por no lo menos no hoy.

Debes estar cansado y aburrido ¿verdad? No debe sorprenderme pero me causa mucha tristeza y frustración. Vuelvo a agachar la cabeza, de repente me dieron ganas de llorar… Respiro y la paz regresa por unos momentos.

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

De repente mis nervios aumentan y siento que la decepción se avecina. No existe nadie mas en el vagón, solo estamos tu y yo. Yo sentada quietecita, mirando mis manos e intentando calmarlos. Escondida entre el abrigo y mis cabellos. Mientras tu con la mirada perdida miras el piso y parecer recordar algo.

_**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar**_

Me siento tan chiquita frente a ti. Si supieras…. Mis manos comienzan a sudar, temblorosa quiero que no se note, así que las sumerjo en el anonimato de mis brazos al cruzarlos por debajo.

------.------.-------.------

_**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**_

_**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**_

Aun recuerdo ese lunes. ¡Fue un desastre! Pero hoy es jueves,… una nueva oportunidad. ¡Hoy será un día muy especial! ….

Realmente siento que hoy será un día para recordar. No se por que. Por primera vez abrace a mi padre, lo hice con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Extrañaba tanto abrazarlo así! , desde que era pequeñita. El ultimo abrazo que nos dimos fue ese fatal dia, el dia que murió mama.

El se sorprendió mucho cuando lo hice. Pero después no dijimos ninguna palabra, no queríamos romper el hechizo, aunque me hubiera gustado decirle que lo quería mucho.

Este día tiene un toque poético, esta fresco y nostálgico. ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que va a pasar algo? No se. Solo se que espero que este ambiente poético continué por lo menos hasta que te vea marchar hacia la universidad a la que vas.

-----.-----.-----.-----

¿En donde quedamos….? ¡Odio este nerviosismo! Tu frente a mi y el silencio de por medio. Es siempre lo mismo, es tan maravillosamente familiar. Recuerdo que el primer día llamabas solo un poco de mi atención, pero a medida que paso el tiempo te ganabas toda mi admiración y cariño de forma extraña e ilógica y así…

_**De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**_

_**Va y viene el silencio**__**.**_

¿Por qué me es tan familiar este silencio? Parece que hoy no será muy especial que digamos. Se parece a ese lunes, martes, y miércoles.

¿Desde hace cuando que venimos, error, que vengo haciendo esto? Desde hace un año y medio y nada, simplemente es algo que yo invente.

Pero entonces ¿por que se siente tan real? Pero tu lo vales, eso y mucho mas. Eres tan…. Si tan solo….

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**_

Me miras, pero ¿como? Cuando me miras en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo ¿Qué ves? ¿Por que suspiras? ¿Te aburro? Para mi es tan dolorosamente maravilloso esto. Y cierro mis ojitos para esconder mis emociones y atesorarlos para siempre en mi corazón. Será recuerdos exquisitos e inigualables cada día que pasa en este tren. Cuando nuestras miradas se juntan siento la eternidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero todo desaparece cuando suspiras, como si soplando me alejaras de ti una vez mas. Entonces vuelvo a la realidad, recuerdo donde estoy y quien soy.

_**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar**_.

Mis manos empiezan su baile lento y desquilibrado. Mis labios deben estar rojos por tanto apretarlos. Eres mi primer amor ¿lo sabes?

!Bien! ¡Hoy será especial! ¡Quizás sea mi única oportunidad! Si alguna vez fui valiente, debo recuperarlo para utilizarlo ahora. De pronto me levanto sin siquiera pensarlo, no quiero que me abandone el valor recién recuperado, de no se donde. Siento tu mirada quemándome, y quiero morir.

_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**_

_**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**_

Ken….Ken (Oh no!...Bien respira y despacio) K-een—s--hin ¿Cómo lo hice?

¿Kenshin que estarás pensando?

_**Supongo que piensas ¡que chica más tonta!**_

_**Y me quiero morir.**_

Las lagrimas quieren salir, pero no, no deben. Quiero huir de ti. ¡Tengo tanta vergüenza! Miro hacia abajo, queriendo en cualquier momento detener el tren y salir huyendo, no importa como.

Supongo que dices "¿Quién te conoce a ti? ¿y a esta tía que le pasa?"

Te sorprende que sepa tu nombre, si supieras que se muchas cosas, pero todas por casualidad. Se que eres un chico muy pero muy especial y noble y yo … y yo….

_**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**_

_**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**_

_**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**_

_**Y elijo este tren.**_

_**Por ti.**_

El corazón se me cae a los pies al escucharte decir eso: unas ganas tremendas se apoderan de llorar consumen a mi alma: ¡mas tonta no poda ser!  
Las palabras murieron en mi garganta, solo me quedo ahí, de pie frente a ti. Pensando que esto es un sueño, un sueño del que no quiero despertar. Tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo esperando una oportunidad y tu….

¿Solo utilizas este tren por mí? Mis ojos están anegados de lágrimas de felicidad. Nos acercamos un poco más, todos nos están mirando, pero no importa.

_**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**_

_**Un día especial este once de marzo.**_

Si la felicidad existe, hoy la estoy siéntenlo contigo y no puedo creerlo aun. Siento que el mundo ha cambiado y todo para mejor. Que empiezo de nuevo a nacer y quizás si lo hago. Todo es tan maravilloso y mágico contigo. No quiero creer que el viaje ya termina, nuestras paradas están cerca, tu debe seguir su camino a la universidad y yo a la preparatoria. Pero ahora con una nueva ilusión, una mas real, una esperanza verdadera, una confesión y un futuro para el amor.

_**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**_

_**Que apaga la luz.**_

Todo se volvió oscuro.

¿Por que de repente todo la imagen mágica desapareció? Se oyen gritos, hay mucho humo y siento cosas pesadas que lastiman sobre mi. ¡Kenshin! ¡KENSHIN! ¿Dónde estas?

Todo pasa en cámara lenta frente a mi ojos, tu cubriendo mi cuerpo con el tuyo para protegerme. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué nosotros? No se lo que pasa, solo se que quiero verte una vez mas. Kenshin….

¡Papá! ¡Te voy a extrañar! Por favor perdóname, no puedo hacer nada. Ojala supieras que pese a todo soy feliz, Kenshin, él…. Esta aquí, conmigo.

_**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**_

_**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**_

Entre los escombros me esfuerzo para moverme. Las lágrimas caen lentamente mientras acerco otra vez mi rostro al tuyo. El valor nació en mi corazón y no quise irme sin que supieras que significas para mi. ¡Hubiera sido tan maravilloso compartirlo por más tiempo!

_**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**_

"Te quiero, te quiero tanto y no se por que. Pero te has ganado mi corazón ….Kaoru" esas palabras resonaran por siempre en la eternidad. Se clavan profundamente en mi, conmoviéndome al borde de las lagrimas eternas.

Me colocas un colgante precioso. ¡Quisiera tanto poder abrazarte, pero solo podemos tomarnos las manos y yo…

_**Yo te regalo El último soplo de mi corazón.**_

_**Perdóname Kenshin…**_

_**------.-------.-----.------ Fin -------.-----.-----.-------.**_

_**NOTAS DE AUTOR;**_

_**Bueno aquí les traigo un fic "completo" . Jeje (tengo demasiados fic sin terminar). Perdón, es que sentí que lo necesitaba hacer. **_

_**Bueno les debo algunas explicaciones. Hace poco que volví a las andadas de publicar después de un tiempo de ausencia. Me de un poco de vergüenza decirlo, soy tonta lo sé, pero ya me paso, pero ahí les va: **_

_**Yo tenia escrito ya muchos capítulos de mis demás fic, los guardaba en una maquina que compartía con mis hermanos así que les puse contraseña. ¡Grave error! Kislev pensó (para no confundirme mejor elijo una nueva contraseña) pero no me acorde de anotarlo y lo olvide. Jejej**_

_**Una semana después la maquina se quemo (en realidad la fuente) y se borraron todos los archivos por que mi hno le cambio el sistema operativo.**_

_**Tengo borradores y los voy a hacer, pero dentro de un tiempo, por que estoy frustrada con eso. **_

_**Nota mental: NO colocarle contraseñas a los archivos doc nunca más.**_

_**Espero es guste este fic. A mi gusto mucho hacerlo y estoy contenta con el.**_


	2. Deceo de cosas imposibles

_**ªDeseos de cosas imposibles**_

Los miembros mayores del dojo estaban sentados en el porche, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y un maravilloso te verde con jazmín. EL ambiente era relajado, y fresco Era una noche de verano, las estrellas brillaban como hermosos luceros sobre el manto oscuro. Sin embrago una noticia reciente, seguía calando en el mente del espadachín, dejándolo meditabundo y ajeno.

Kenshin miraba por la shoji mientras imágenes intempestivamente recurrían a su mente sin un orden lógico, varias personas mirándolo, mientras eran cortados por una katana, ensangrentando todo el lugar. La imagen se apagaba para dar paso a una con un hombre que se detuvo frente a él, una mujer impávida que se acercaba, varias muchachas que morían acecinadas delante de él.

- demacidos recuerdos, -pensó - demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

-Kenshin! –lo llamo Kaoru al verlo tan encimado en sus pensamientos. No quería verlo triste, por que cada vez que nombraban una guerra, él se ponía tan preocupado, no era justo.

-Oro, lo siento Kaoru-dono

-Esta bien, pero disfruta tu te, que se enfría –le dijo sonriendo, era una tonta excusa, pero quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente – Sabes cuando era pequeña, me encantaba hacer grullas con las hojas, luego las dejaba en el rió, y con ella se iba lo que me provocaba tristeza. Luego en noches como esta me subía al tejado y miraba las estrellas. – Miro para ambos costados, como si lo que le fuera a decir fuese ultra secreto, lo que le intrigo a su oyente, Luego acerco su cara a la oreja de su amigo y en un susurro le dijo –El deseo que pidas (no importa cual) cuando una estrella caiga se cumpliría con seguridad.

-OH… yo realmente no creo en eso, señorita Kaoru.

-Oh… Kenshin… Debes de admitir que debe de haber algo de verdad en todo eso.

-Oro…creo que sí.

-Además hay una bella historia tras eso. ¡Otro día te lo contaré!

-Esta bien Kaoru-dono

-Y… -dijo ella algo nervioso-, y qué crees de las grullas de papel? … ¡Yo creo que si funcionan! ¡Si tú los haces, estoy segura, que alejaran tus preocupaciones Kenshin!

Kenshin sonrió, Kaoru era tan inocente, ojala mi tristeza fuese tan desechable"– no creo que funcione conmigo Kaoru-dono –

-¡Vamos inténtalo Kenshin no tienes nada que perder!

-Este bien –dijo muy animado. No era justo quitarle las ilusiones a una niña tan linda como Kaoru-dono, él quería verla sonreír siempre.

Se sentaron sobre el tatami, consiguieron hojas largas y verdes. Se pusieron armar barcos, flores, sombreros, y muchos otros objetos de diferentes formas. Se divirtieron mucho ambos, a Kaoru siempre le quedaba una forma rara cuando intentaba hacer una flor como las que hacia Kenshin. ¡Mou!

-Mira Kenshin ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Pide un deseo! ¡Pide un deseo! ¡Vamos!

No quería pedir nada, pero…. Que más daba….- _Sesha… Sesha desearía no ser tan indigno, Sesha desearía no ser tan indigno de ti… Kaoru-dono._

-¡¿Qué pediste Kenshin?!

-¡Oroooo! …..¡No voy a decírtelo Kaoru-dono!

-¡Muo Kenshin!... Pero esta bien! –termino con una sonrisa.

Yo,.. lo que yo más deseo es ver una sonrisa desde el fondo de tu corazón Kenshin, suena tan tonto. Mi otro deseo es más egoísta, aunque lo deseo con la misma intensidad o hasta aun más, pero no debo, aunque no puedo evitarlo. Desearía que …

Desearía que no te escondieras de mí.

Fin

Notas de Autor:

Bueno espero les guste es Oneshot. Lo acabo de terminar. Ruouni Kenshin lo vi. hace muchos años, cuando era pequeñita. Me cautivo desde el primer momento. Era tan diferente a lo que yo había visto hasta ese entonces. Me encanto su gran realismo, Kenshin no era el prototipo de héroe que yo conocía. (fuerte, atractivo, serio o demasiado cómico, llegando al punto de ser estupìdo, con carácter o sin el. Entre todo eso Kenshin estaba en el medio)

Bajito, grande (edad),tan atípico. Poco atractivo (Incluso battousai), como muchacho, vamos Aoshi y Sanozuke son mucho mas… como decirlo…mmmmm …..no se como decirlo pero Kenshin, no es el hombre por el que cualquier mujer dejaría todo. La persona que lo amara seria especial.

Kaoru, esa niña, jamás la quise para Kenshin. Siempre pensé que ella era demasiado inmadura y caprichosa para alguien como el. Pensé que lo que el necesitaba era una niña mas dulce y tierna (que lo acompañara en su soledad, que pudiera romper sus barreras), no alguien con tanto espíritu (yo le decía escandalosa) En cambio ahora no soporto a otra con Kenshin.

Antes prefería a Tomoe (sabia muy poco de ella, de todos modos la prefería de cierto modo y en cierto sentido), pero no se que paso, ahora amo a Kaoru (Le veo muchas cualidades es como si la mirara con otra luz, no sé, sencillamente robo mi corazón). Será por que entiendo mas a Kenshin ahora. Es decir, mi personalidad es similar a la de Kenshin, a si como mi infancia, pero bueno, ya paso. Los debo de estar cansando.

Quise lograr captar la verdadera personalidad de ambos, espero haberlo logrado. Dígamelo si?

Nos vemos!


	3. Aoi Hitomi

_**Aoi Hitomi**_

**Prologo**

Recuerdo aquel día en el que renunciaste a mí. Con tú translúcida sonrisa, perdida entre miradas, danzando entre inestable olas, deshilando tu alma en pequeñas partículas de cristal. Tus implacables zafiros permanecieron firmes en mi silueta, mientras desgarrabas tu alma.

Quizás sí yo habría sabido que este era nuestro final, por que tu final es el mío; juro que jamás hubiera querido conocerte, ni amarte, pero tal vez era irremediable.

"_No existen las casualidades solo lo inevitable"_

Era inevitable amarte.

Era inevitable perdernos.

Era inevitable tu abandono…. Pero

Pero no era necesario. No era necesario todo este vació, todo este dolor. No era necesario que tuvieras que huir.

Sí hubiera sabido que esa mañana de Junio habria acabado así, jamás hubiera despertado, jamás hubiera pronunciado tu nombre en mi corazón. Pero los funestos sucesos que acontecieron ese dia…

_Eran inevitables_

Recuerdo que despertaste cansada por que no habías podido dormir mucho. Pero en tus ojos se veía la debilidad del alma y no el físico. Tus movimientos eran demasiados lentos y torpes como para deberse solamente a la falta de sueño. Empecé a preocuparme, pero tu con una sonrisa decías que no era nada. Que todo estaba bien. No querías preocuparnos, no lo hacías tanto por ti, sino por mí, por que soy conocido por mi remarcable capacidad de cargar con las culpas para autodestruirme, para obsesionar y exigir: todo de ti.

Y lo deje pasar. Otra marca mas a mi lista de errores, siempre he presumido demasiado.

Decidiste quedarte todo el día en el dojo, Yahico debía ir trabajar al Akabeko y Sano quería divertirse, después de todo era un viernes. Yo, yo solo quería permanecer a tu lado todo el tiempo posible, sin pensar que quizás ese seria el último día en que pudiéramos estar juntos… antes de la eternidad.

Te he dejado tantas veces de lado, sola, te he hecho tantos pedidos silenciosos, he callado tantas promesas, en cambio tu eras mas valiente, tu mas amado desde el principio con una intensidad indescriptible, con una vitalidad y pureza que jamás creí que existirían. Quizás ese fue mi error, dejar pasar el tiempo sin pensar que quizás era demasiado maravilloso para durar, quise congelar esos momentos hasta la eternidad, quise vivir para siempre así, en esa estabilidad idílica. Pero la utopía no es real, no es tangible, la realidad es dura y cruel y yo era demasiado frágil.

He cometido demasiados pecados en mi vida y debía pagarlos, pero nunca pensé que el precio de mi redención serias: tú.

Los momentos vividos contigo fueron un oasis en medio de la oscuridad, de la tormenta de sangre, del calor abrasador de la culpa y el remordimiento, de la tristeza y desesperanza. En medio del caos me mostraste paz y amor y algo parecido a la felicidad. Pero como todo lo hermoso y bello murió rápidamente. Nuestra paz no duró.

Jamás quise esconderme de ti, soy un acecino y eso es lo que seré siempre, en cambio tu eres inocencia y bondad. Jamás quise alejarme de ti. Pero alejándote, escondiéndome era mi manera de amarte y yo te amé demasiado. Y solo Kami sabe cuanto. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para que regreses; Juro que lo haría, no hay cosa que no hubiera, diera por ti, solo una palabra tuya bastaría. Nada es demasiado sucio, bajo con tal de rescatarte de la oscuridad.

_**Te sigo esperando… lo sabes ¿verdad?**_

Dulces notas traslúcidas se infiltran

Por la abertura cristalina de mi habitación.

Quizás para ayudarme a recordarte,

quizás para perderme en ellos, o

quizás para decirme adiós.

_**No lo sé.**_

Recuerdo el día en que huiste,

El dolor se sintió demasiado real,

El olor a sangre era demasiado intenso,

Las heridas demasiado profundas…

¿Vendrás a buscarme hoy?

_**No lo sé.**_

Quise llevarte conmigo,

Redimir mi alma en tu corazón.

Pero las segundas oportunidades;

Solo te dicen adiós.

_**Quisiera decir que no lo sé**_

A los lejos alguien canta, el sortilegio;

¡Ya empezó!

Te estaré esperando hoy y siempre.

Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

como ciclo infinito; Mañana de nuevo te amaré

_**No estoy tan seguro.**_

Cree espacios vacíos, tinieblas oscuras,

Pantanos fríos, sublime notas.

Confié en el infinito, vencí al tiempo.

Rogué en silencio, para verte de nuevo.

Hice muchas cosas, pero solo importa si…

…. ¿vendrás?

_**No lo sé**_

Los rayos dorados se vislumbran en el horizonte,

Quemando y extinguiendo cada dulce esperanza,

Cada ilusión mezquina en mi alma.

Gruesas notas de dolor se dibujan en mi garganta

y no vendrás hoy.

_**Lo sé…**_

_**A lo lejos alguien desangra,**_

_**mientras suaves pétalos de luna abrazan su alma**_

_**El aroma a Jazmines lo envuelve por última vez**_

_**Por Kislev**_

**Notas de Autor:**

Aoi Hitomi, (Ojos azules) es de un estilo parecido a "En noches como esta…". Si no les gusta los finales amargos, mejor no sigan leyendo. Estoy triste no puedo escribir algo mas alegre, pero prometo subir **"El primer beso de la Tanuki"** Ese si es un fic muy divertido.

Cualquier sugerencia no duden en hacérmelo saber, soy una novata en eso de los fic y necesito correcciones.

Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia. Me siento muy honrada.

Gracias especialmente a los que me dejaron su comentario, me dan el animo y la inspiración que necesito para continuar, son muy valiosos para mi.

Ja-ne!!


End file.
